


lose myself, sink into your sunlight

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Complete, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Knotting, Loss of Innocence, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mildly Painful Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Imbalance, Psychiatrist Kylo Ren, Size Kink, Temper Tantrums, Trope Subversion/Inversion, beta rey, patient Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: A severely traumatized patient comes to Kylo's hospital and he is instantly smitten with her. He's not sure why Omegas repulse him, but this new age-regressed Beta woman has him hook, line, and sinker, and he isn't going to let her slip through his fingers.





	1. breathe in the breeze like a sweet sigh

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on an anon prompt! it's been stuck in my head.
> 
> please note: rey is of age physically in this fic, but will act severely age-regressed. kylo is 35 or so and she's 20. kylo will reflect at length on why he finds omega women unappealing and this may have some uncomfortable parallels with similar thought processes from pedophiles. 
> 
> i don't want to trigger anyone and there isn't a good way to tag that. kylo is not meant to be a pedophile, he doesn't molest kids and never has in this fic (or in canon for that matter). i just really like twisting ABO and this was a perfect way to do it!

 “You’ve got a live one down in the emergency room.”

The hard steel folder in his hands has a single name scrawled across it: DOE, REY. Good. No one knows her name. Kylo cocks an eyebrow to his colleague, Dr. Hux, who just smiles and carries on down the hallway.

Being in charge of psychiatric care comes with a big salary and big responsibility; things his underlings are happy to pass off. Fabulous. A _live one_.

He slips a pen in his lab coat pocket and adjusts his glasses. Maybe another Omega off her meds looking for an Alpha to relieve the pain. Kylo flinches at the memory of slick pouring like a torrent, something he’s supposed to find arousing but just repulses him.

Harsh fluorescent lights follow him down the hall to the ER, where he sometimes helps admit patients. He waves offhandedly to a nurse; an Omega he finds easy to ignore. It’s been a handful of years since he last had sex with one to completion. Now they drift by on the periphery, little twinkles of a life that could’ve been. Pups, a white picket fence…

A guard stands waiting by the draw curtain. Kylo doesn’t detect any pheromones as he flashes his ID and slips into the small space, but he’s a bit out of practice. He clicks his pen and glances up.

The railings are raised but no restraints are out. A young woman sits curled into a ball near the head of the stretcher, hazel eyes wide and beguiling, focused on Kylo staring at her from the curtain. She isn’t Omega—all Beta—but that isn’t what he notices first.

She’s wearing a dirty onesie with unicorns printed all over it. He blinks and checks her chart, heart pounding, and finds she’s about twenty years old. Someone found her wandering the highway and she’s so far nonverbal. No one’s been able to check for signs of sexual abuse.

Rey’s eyes water. She looks small, but Kylo is an Alpha and used to being the biggest one in the room. He stares at her and feels a familiar darkness creeping forth from where he’s tried to stuff it down. So _innocent_. Frail.

 “Hello, Rey,” he offers, clearing his throat. He sits in a chair and tries to smile. “I’m Doctor Ren. I just came here to have a little chat if you don’t mind.”

She sniffles, eyeing him cautiously. Kylo runs his tongue over his teeth and flips open her chart again.

 “Do you live around Seattle?” He lifts a sheet of paper and scans for any useful information. “Any family or friends? Seems like the police were worried about some blood on your pretty outfit there.”

Fuck. His ears ring and he hopes she doesn’t slap him with a harassment law suit or some shit. But when Kylo looks up, Rey is biting her lower lip, tears streaming down her cheeks. His Alpha blood boils.

She looks around furtively, then curls a thin finger, motioning for him to approach. Kylo sets down his chart and peers over his shoulder to be sure the guard isn’t watching before he goes to her. He grasps the head of the stretcher with one hand and puts the other, now trembling, in his pocket.

Rey nudges his ear with soft lips. “B-blood… blood came from between my legs.” She cries again and pushes her forehead to Kylo’s shoulder. “I’m s-scared—it’s never happened before.”

He frowns. She… got her period? If she’s the age her ID says, that should be a routine thing by now.

Still, he hesitantly touches her back to comfort her while she cries. Something much worse is obviously at play here. Maybe she escaped some psycho’s basement or a equally psychotic cult.

Kylo recommends she be admitted on a 72-hour hold. He signs the paperwork and tries to ignore his growing interest in the girl. She’s a patient and clearly very ill. He’ll help her like he helps the rest of them: professional, logical, and unattached. Rey will be at least well enough to move on at the end of the three days. Maybe to a shelter.

Hux leans on the counter, smirking. “So? Did you like the onesie? Pretty fucked up.”

Kylo raises an eyebrow to him. “Something is obviously very wrong with her. Let’s not mock our patients, Doctor Hux.”

 “Yeah, yeah. Bet her boyfriend’s been beating her up and she finally took off.” He yawns and checks his watch. “Anyway, Rose and I have a date at that new French place. Text me if you get bored of watching _Grey’s Anatomy_ alone in the dark.”

 “Very kind of you to think of me.”

Hux laughs and gives Kylo a genial pat on the arm as he leaves.

Staff relocates Rey to the psych ward, where Kylo is much more at home. He greets the various nurses and residents, pretending _not_ to be making a beeline for his new patient. No one seems to notice.

Rey has her own small room at the end of the hall. She’s sitting in bed, staring out the window when Kylo steps inside. Her wide eyes flicker to him and she smiles a little bit.

 “Hi,” she mumbles. She curls her toes, eyeing the gown at the foot of her bed. “The lady told me to change but I don’t wanna.”

 “No? Don’t you want us to wash your outfit?”

Rey’s gaze falls on the red stain that’s traveled down her thigh. Kylo raises his eyebrows.

She slowly pops open the buttons running down the front. He politely turns his back to give her privacy while she strips, even though he wants to see if she has any scars or bruises. The tearing of plastic makes him turn around again.

Rey has a pad stuck to her palm. She scowls at it.

 “I’m not a baby!” she snaps.

 “It’s not for babies, Rey. They’re for…” He hesitates, trying to decide if he should play along or not. “You’re an adult and you have your period. It catches the blood.”

Her frustration suddenly explodes into sobbing and bawling about how she doesn’t want to wear the pad. Kylo pages a female nurse to assist and he slips out to wait for her to deal with Rey’s confusion.

Fuck. She’s really screwed up. Kylo rubs his mouth and listens to Rey crying hysterically while the nurse tries to soothe her and convince her to wear the pad. They’re already starting her on the birth control shot to stop her period before she has a complete mental collapse. It doesn’t compute with the age she _thinks_ she is.

He closes his eyes and his mind wanders a bit, to images of Rey beaming up at him from a small plastic bed, and her crying on his shoulder, astride his lap, him rubbing her back and purring.

The nurse summons Kylo back to the room. He swallows hard and struggles to ignore urges he’s had for as long as he can remember. It’s twisted. He’d never hurt anyone, but Omegas fucking repulse him, and he hasn’t been this turned on in ages.

 “She won’t wear it,” the nurse whispers. “Maybe it’s easier to play along.”

 “Seems like it.” Kylo motions to the door. “She trusts me. Give us a bit and I’ll see what I can do.”

The nurse nods and leaves him to it.

Rey lies curled on her side, a quivering ball wracked with sniffles. Kylo drags a chair to her bedside and clasps his hands loosely between his knees, smiling at her puffy red eyes. This is a patient. This is a patient.

 “I think we made a mistake,” he murmurs. Kylo brushes back a strand of wispy brown hair stuck to her cheek. “You’re a big girl, Rey, but I know you’re scared right now. How old are you?”

She hides her face in the sheet. “Seven.”

 “Ah—too big for diapers, then.”

 “Mhm.” Rey peeks out, scowling. “Told you!”

He licks his lips. Christ. _Christ._

 “I’m very sorry, and so is the nurse. You _are_ a big girl, Rey.” Kylo searches her eyes, trying to find the best way to tackle the problem. “But you’re sick right now and that pad will help catch the blood. Women like your nurse wear them—big girls.”

 “…Really?”

 “Of course. And in a couple days it will be over and you don’t have to wear one again.”

The shot should kick in by then and slow her period down. Rey squints at him suspiciously for a minute and he’s worried he won’t get her to keep basic hygiene. It has to make sense with the trauma or she’ll keep rejecting it no matter what he says.

She hiccups. “Okay. Promise?”

Relief and satisfaction Kylo has never felt before course through him. His Alpha side chomps at the bit to scoop her up and hide her away in a nest; something much worse longs to dress her in onesies and stockings and little dresses.

He glances at the door before he smiles at her. Rey smiles back and bites her lower lip.

 “I promise, honey.”


	2. keep me tongue tied

Back home, Kylo tries not to think of Rey while he masturbates. He chalks up his arousal to an odd misplaced rut and nothing more, and watches Omega porn to convince himself.

One arm slung across the back of his couch, he stares at the women crouched over to be mounted. His hand pumps lazily on his cock and his eyes flutter shut from pleasure. This is normal. Getting off to Omegas is normal, and he’ll feel better after he has an orgasm.

Kylo tilts his head back, groaning softly. No need to think of Rey blinking at him from under her sheet, hazel eyes watery with tears, or her sobbing into his shoulder. There’s nothing hot about that. Her cunt probably has just the right amount of friction and if he can get her to take the knot—

 “Fuck,” he grits out. He rolls his hips into his hand, lost in fantasies of Rey whimpering and squirming on his knot. “Oh god—”

He comes all over his new dress shirt, staining it with thick, white ribbons. Kylo huffs and grunts through his orgasm and lets himself get lost in the mind-numbing pleasure of fucking his patient.

Then the empty yawn of what he’s done settles in the hollow space left behind. He catches his breath, staring at the ceiling and listening to the warbles of Omegas in heat. He’s fucked. Not only is she a patient, but she’s a Beta, who he legally shouldn’t be trying to have sex with.

Kylo changes and showers before bed. He helps himself to a nightcap and sits on the edge of his king-sized mattress with his head in his hands.

As always, the house is empty and quiet. His only company is the study downstairs full of books he’s already read cover to cover. It’s been several years since his last relationship and all remnants of that Omega have been wiped away.

He lies back and stares at the ceiling. No woman he’s ever met would consent to the types of things he likes the most. It’s usually met with a nervous laugh. _‘You want me to wear_ what _? You’re kidding, right?’_

No. Kylo still has some things put away: onesies and dresses and shit with the tags still on. Some is more extreme, like bottles and diapers, but he’s never come close to a woman entertaining the idea. At least, not enthusiastically.

And enthusiasm is the key.

—————

 “She’s been crying for you all night—otherwise she’s still nonverbal.”

Kylo glances up at the nurse behind the counter. She’s smirking like she finds it funny: everyone knows he isn’t usually a patient’s favorite doctor.

The thought of Rey weeping to see him again makes his heart give a nervous flutter. He smiles back at the nurse and hands off her chart, trying to hide his excitement. Poor little thing; so needy. No one understands better than he does.

She’s sitting up in bed, now wearing a much cleaner unicorn onesie and drawing with crayons. Her hair is washed and thrown in a sloppy ponytail at the top of her head and she has an open bottle of apple juice beside her drawing. Her tongue is out, curled with concentration.

Rey blinks up and beams when she sees Kylo. He smiles back as he shuts the door behind himself and clicks open his pen. Good. She’s much better today.

 “Hello, Rey,” he greets. “What are you drawing?”

She pushes back her table and shrugs, tan cheeks flushing pink. Kylo sighs with disappointment as he walks to the chair beside her bed and drags it closer. He only has 72 hours with her and twelve are already gone. Maybe he should forgo sleep.

 “You don’t want to show me?” he asks. Kylo leans back in his chair and adjusts his glasses. “That’s okay. You don’t have to. How did you sleep?”

Rey wrings her skinny hands in her lap. She peers at him through her lashes and gives another sheepish shrug like she’s done something wrong—but crying out for him all night certainly isn’t _wrong_.

Not to him.

Kylo clasps his hands over his notepad. “I heard you were asking for me. Any reason why?”

Rey looks at her hands and squirms even more. Watching her blushing and mumbling gives him immense pleasure and he doesn’t let up on his inquiring look. He should. He knows it’s making her terribly nervous but the power he has over her is too tantalizing to ignore.

Finally, she mumbles, “I dunno.”

 “Okay. That’s fine.” Kylo studies her for another moment, then smiles. “Let’s talk for a bit. Can you tell me where you’re from?”

 “…I dunno.”

 “Are you not supposed to tell?”

She chews her lower lip and nods. He nods along with her, gaze traveling to her fingers she’s picking at. Her cuticles are red and raw—she needs mitts.

 “Do you have a mommy or daddy?” he presses.

 “Just mama. She keeps me in my room.” Rey chews her nails instead. Slowly, she begins rocking back and forth, then sticks her thumb in her mouth.

 “Do you like your room?”

 “Yes,” she replies dully, “I like my room.”

 “What do you like about it?” Kylo rolls her table across her lap and lowers it, politely drawing on his own piece of paper. “Do you have a favorite stuffed animal?”

Rey watches him, head cocked. “I like elephants. Mommy takes my stuffties when I’m bad.” She arches on her knees, bending over the table to look over his hand. “Whatcha drawing?”

 “An elephant. Can you draw one, too?”

It must come across as a challenge because she eagerly digs in the crayon box for a gray one. Rey sidles closer to keep an eye on Kylo’s drawing, intent on making hers much better to the point that she pushes his hand to mess him up.

He laughs, one of the first genuine laughs he’s had in quite a while. Rey sticks out her tongue and giggles as she draws a remarkably accurate elephant. Kylo rests his elbow on the table and watches her shade in the animal before adding grasses and trees and shrubs. Her tongue curls from her cracked pink lips.

 “Have you read a lot of books?” he murmurs, mesmerized by her intense focus.

 “No, but I like the pictures. Mama lets me draw a lot, but I’m not allowed to read.”

 “Can you write?”

 “…No.” Rey slows, sunny disposition rapidly going south. Her lower lip quivers.

Shit. Kylo clears his throat and motions to her drawing. She knows enough to be embarrassed by her inability to read or write—and he assumes her ‘room’ is more of a cage. Maybe the mother is unwell.

 “Look how good your drawing is compared to mine!” He skates his paper in her direction and smiles sheepishly. “Maybe you can teach me how to draw and I can teach you how to read and write. You’re a very talented artist, Rey.”

Her hazel eyes are already welling up with tears. She sniffles and manages a frail smile in return and Kylo has to grit his teeth. She shouldn’t be in this palatial hospital with cameras following her every move. She should be home in a warm bedroom with all the drawing implements she could dream of.

Rey manages to speak. “Mama says I’m not good at anything.”

 “That isn’t very nice. We’re all good at something.” Kylo watches tears roll down her cheeks and tries to focus on the camera recording them. Don’t touch her. “And because you’re good at something I’m not good at, we can teach each other—then we both learn something new.” He searches her eyes for the answers he’s desperate for but only finds glimmering sadness. “We can be friends.”

Her lips part like that’s a huge shock. He winks, because the camera is filming the back of his head, and relief floods him when she cracks a smile again. Poor sweet baby. Where will she go when the next 60 hours are over? Back to hell?

The next hour is spent admiring Rey’s artistic skill until Kylo needs to visit his other patients. She gives him the elephant drawing to take home and he refuses to fold it so it will fit in his pocket. Straight to his locker it goes, then straight to be framed.

 “Be a good girl for the nurses, Rey,” he calls over his shoulder at the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 “Okay daddy.”

Kylo stops dead with his hand on the doorhandle. He turns slightly to look back at Rey and finds her amused with a puzzle, finding nothing interesting about what she’s just called him. He stares at her as the word echoes in his head. _Daddy_.

His blood pumps thicker and hotter. If it weren’t for the suppressants he’s sure he’d be triggered into an early rut. _Daddy_. She let it roll off the tip of her tongue like the most natural thing in the world, not mumbled or hesitantly squeaked in his ear after rational discussion about boundaries.

Rey glances up and scowls. “Don’t stare!”

Kylo swallows hard and nods politely before slipping from the room. He tries to collect himself outside and ends up rubbing his mouth, laughing into his hand. Thankfully the hall is empty and no one catches the lapse in his mask of sanity.

Son of a _bitch._


	3. if this lasts forever i'll be just fine

The damaged young woman in the hospital consumes Kylo’s every thought, and he knows he won’t let her leave him. When she’s freed from her legal fetters, he’s going to convince her to come home with him instead to a place where he can spoil and love her.

He goes shopping that same afternoon. Rey likes elephants, so her room will be _full_ of them.

Trembling with excitement, Kylo wanders through racks of small dresses and sweet velcro shoes, those little things for little girls. He thumbs his gland while he walks through to the furniture to select a bed and some other odds and ends for his Rey’s room.

She’ll like this one, he assures himself. She won’t be his prisoner or trophy. This is for her comfort, and it’s certainly better than the cage her mother locks her in.

The items arrive to his lonely house in the woods. He spends most of the night assembling it all, from the plastic princess bed up to a dresser with _Moana_ decals. He hangs pink curtains and fits pink sheets on her new bed, filled with every stuffed elephant he could find. She’ll love it.

Kylo passes out in the small bed and wakes up with a hell of a crooked neck. He groans, rubbing his forehead and checking his watch. Shit—it’s nine in the morning and he’s already an hour late for work.

He takes a quick shower and is out the door by nine-thirty. Hux is already texting him to see why he’s late, but his third message makes Kylo’s heart skip a beat.

  _The mother is here to claim her._

 “Son of a bitch,” Kylo snaps. He tosses his phone in the passenger seat and calls Hux on his car phone instead. “Hux—do _not_ release Rey until I get there. I have reasonable evidence to suspect abuse—”

 “Obviously.” Hux sighs, tutting disapprovingly. “Shouldn’t be late to work, Ren. Your girl is all over her mother now. Bet she won’t be crying for you at night anymore.”

Kylo hangs up. His knuckles grow white on the steering wheel, Alpha possessiveness bubbling up past years of practice and medication. No. No. Rey belongs to him now, not the beast keeping her chained up in a dark bedroom. He’s the only one who can help her.

The thought of returning to fucking Omegas makes him nauseous—the prospect of returning to an empty house is even worse. He can’t go back now.

Kylo storms up to the psych wing, glasses clipped on his breast pocket. Nurses shrink out of the way as he stalks past them to Rey’s room at the end of the hall. Hux leans on the wall outside and nods when he sees Kylo approaching, smirking at his expression.

 “Left the assessment for you,” Hux drawls. “Rey is a legal adult, but can sign herself out whenever she wants after the hold expires. The mother can spring her earlier—today, if she wants.”

 “Like fucking Hell.” Kylo snatches the metal chart and slips his glasses on. He runs through the report from the previous night, heart pounding. “Call Judge Hager. I want to see about a warrant to investigate this ‘bad room’ she keeps moaning about. Did we find evidence of physical abuse?”

 “Plenty. Bruising, lacerations around her ankles in particular, some burns on her back. No signs of sexual trauma, though. Seems like mommy was just interested in keeping her as an age-regressed punching bag.”

It shouldn’t be a relief, but it is. Kylo licks his lips and tries to collect himself as Hux walks off to contact the authorities. Rey is still untouched, maybe. It doesn’t necessarily mean there hasn’t been _any_ sexual abuse.

Nothing legal can move forward until the mother tries to sign Rey out of the hospital early. He hopes she fucking tries—just so the police can storm her miserable house and keep her as far away from his Rey as possible. Mother will never find her then.

Kylo enters the room without a knock. Rey sits in her bed with her mother beside her, both watching television quietly. It seems innocent enough until he sees a lump shifting under the sheets between Rey’s legs. He curls his lip.

 “Ma’am?” he snaps. “Are you Miss Doe’s mother?”

Mommy looks nothing like Rey. She’s very much overweight and has stringy blonde hair, not to mention blue eyes. She glances at Kylo and rolls her eyes but the hand stops moving and stimulating Rey. Son of a bitch. Twisted fucking cunt.

 “Sorry,” the woman says, “was just giving baby girl a massage. I’m Denise.”

 “Charmed. Doctor Ren.” He doesn’t miss the tears rolling down Rey’s cheeks. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave her bed while we talk. It’s clearly upsetting Rey.”

 “How do you mean? She likes play time.” Denise smiles, baring crooked yellow teeth.

Rey raises her watery hazel eyes and Kylo has to physically restrain himself on the wall. Fuck. Fuck, he might kill this woman. She’s an Omega; filthy and vile like the rest of her kind. Rey isn’t even her biological child or she would be Omega, too. She’s _kidnapped_.

Rey sobs softly. “I’m sorry, daddy… I’m sorry.”

Kylo can smell the Omega hormones in the room. His eyelid twitches. This woman is unmedicated. She’s been taking out her urges on Rey; he’s sure of it.

 “Aww… he’s not your daddy, baby,” Denise coos. “You only need mommy.” She nuzzles Rey’s temple and glances at Kylo, hand moving under the sheets again. “Do you mind, mister? She can’t relax until we’re done playing.”

 “I do mind. I’m not going to allow you to molest my patient in front of me, ma’am. Please leave the bed, Denise, or you will _be removed._ ”

She doesn’t. Her hand keeps moving and Kylo tosses his clipboard aside, ready to rip her throat out.

Rey scrambles from the bed and throws her thin arms around his waist before he takes two steps. She cries into his new twill shirt but he couldn’t care less. Kylo wraps his arms around her shoulders and snarls when Denise moves to get out of the bed.

He hoists Rey up on his hip. “Please leave. We can discuss things in the meeting room, like a warrant to search your home.”

 “ _Warrant_?! For what?!”

 “Things I won’t discuss in front of Rey.”

Hux slips into the room before it can turn into an argument. He takes over talking to Denise and Kylo leaves with Rey, shushing her sobbing, rubbing a hand up and down her back. No one questions him. The nurses give her encouraging pats as he walks past.

She’s too hysterical to be talked to. These things run deep; much deeper than 36 more hours can help. Kylo cups the back of her head and shushes her as he paces the hall. He’s thought of nothing except Rey. She’s all that matters now.

They sit in the recreation room together, Rey sprawled on his lap. Kylo strokes her hair and watches television while other patients draw or read books on the other chairs. It’s quiet. Still.

Hux joins them about ten minutes later. He heaves a sigh, green eyes widening.

 “Denise is gone, but I’m sure she’ll be back when Rey is released. There isn’t much we can do then.”

Kylo rests his cheek on the side of her head. “Thank you, Armitage. I’ll see what I can do to protect her.”

 “Good luck. She’ll be discharged Monday afternoon.”

Hux leaves to visit his other patients, as Kylo should—but he stays with his sleepy Rey a while longer. She twitches and snores in her sleep, lips parted. Poor baby. She needs someone to love her. She needs someone to protect her from her filthy fucking Omega captor.

Kylo carries her back to her room at the end of the hall. He lowers her to the stretcher, Alpha instincts screaming not to let her go, but cognizant of the cameras watching him.

Rey blinks sleepily. “…Daddy?” She yawns, then whimpers. “Is… is mommy here?”

 “No, honey. She’s gone.” Kylo swallows and cups her cheek, searching her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 “I don’t want to go back home—I don’t want to go back to my room!” Rey scrambles upright and clutches the front of his shirt, eyes wide and terrified. “I don’t like when mommy plays with me! Please don’t make me go back!”

 “I know, I know. It’s okay… it’s okay.” Kylo drags a nearby chair to the beside, refusing to leave her in such a fragile state. He can’t risk her slipping away. “…Daddy has a nice place for you to stay instead, baby. Lots of elephants and pretty clothes.”

Rey cries and nuzzles into his chest. “Elephants? Do I get windows, too?” She shudders and smears tears on his neck. Will you take my stuffties if I’m bad?”

 “No, no; I’ll never do that. I promise. There’s three windows and lots of sunshine, and no one will… _play_ with you unless you ask for it.”

She suddenly shoves him away and erupts into hysterical screams, first covering her ears, then clawing at her hair. Kylo doesn’t want to restrain her but straps in a wrist when he catches a spray of blood from her nails taking down her skin.

A nurse joins him and helps strap Rey’s wrists and ankles away from her body. She clips on mitts and Kylo has to teeter back from the bed when Rey’s wounded gaze meets his. Oh god. Oh god.

 “Daddy!” she shrieks. “Daddy, don’t go! Please don’t go!” Rey thrashes as hard as she can and sobs until she’s choking. “Don’t let them touch me! Don’t let them touch me!”

 “Shh… shh.” Kylo trembles as he accepts a dose of Valium from the nurse—something he’s signed off on a thousand times before. “You’re safe, Rey. No one’s going to touch you.” He adjusts her sheet to protect her modesty, biting back tears. “I’m going to give you medicine so you can sleep.”

It’s routine to calm hysterical patients, but this feels wrong. Kylo winces as he injects Rey’s upper arm and she wails even higher, but he feigns indifference. She cries and cries for another minute or two before the Valium reduces her to soft whimpers.

The nurse sighs. “Poor thing. Nothing will fix what’s wrong in her head.”

Kylo stares as Rey’s eyelids slump. Nothing is wrong with her. She’s perfect. She just needs to right environment to bloom.


	4. oh i'll be just fine

 “We’re removing you from the Rey Doe case for her final twelve hours in the hospital. You seem a bit too attached—have you been taking your suppressants, Doctor Ren?”

Kylo resists the urge to snarl at his Beta superiors; hospital bureaucrats who only appear when a complaint is filed for mistreatment. His little stunt with Denise didn’t go unnoticed, nor did him carrying Rey about like the fragile little thing she is.

He glares across his desk through steepled fingers, nodding slowly to the two other men in suits. Frank, the older one, smiles like Kylo is a dog who learned a new trick. Patrick seems surprised about the lack of pushback and clears his throat.

 “She’ll be assigned to Doctor Hux and perhaps admitted on a more permanent basis upstate.” Patrick clicks his pen. Rubs his mouth. “She clearly can’t be trusted to take care of herself.”

 “Will the police investigate the mother?” Kylo asks. “She shouldn’t be returning home to her, either.”

 “They’ll do what they can,” Frank replies.

That’s a no.

The two men leave after several more minutes. Kylo sits at his desk for a while, gazing out the window and thinking of what will eventually be Rey’s fate. Her bedroom is ready back home—but can he convince her to come with him? What if she decides to go home with her ‘mother’ and he never sees her again?

If she’s admitted to a hospital upstate the end result is the same: Kylo will never see her again.

He goes about his day admitting and consulting and discharging while trying to cook up a plan to bring Rey home with him. Maybe he can find her address and hang around; wait for her to come outside. She’s fully enveloped in her childish mental state, enough that an offer of gifts or candy should lure her in.

Someone needs to protect her from the filthy Omega holding her captive. Fucking Omegas. Denise probably pours slick like the beast she is and caterwauls until some poor sap comes along and knots her. It’s fucking vile how hypersexualized and unabashed they are.

Not Rey. She’s soft and innocent and _Beta_. No heat, no slick, no mating bonds to worry about, just taking care of her the way she needs and the way he wants.

 “Ren.”

Kylo glances up from his desk and pining over Rey to find Hux hanging near the door. His colleague jerks his chin toward Kylo, smirking.

 “The girl is crying for you again.” Hux steps back, swinging the door open. “Come along, Daddy.”

 “I was removed from the case.”

 “Well, Rey is inconsolable and I have no patience for bureaucratic nonsense. She needs to calm down before I can make any actual progress.”

Kylo rolls his eyes as if it’s a great imposition to go assist Hux. She’s desperate to see him again. That’s a good sign.

They walk down the hall to her room at the end, silent. Hux knocks and opens up to let Kylo in alone, then walks off to speak to one of the nurses. Kylo peers inside Rey’s room and his heart skips a beat when he doesn’t see her at first.

She’s just a lump under the sheets, sniffling and squirming about with pitiful puppy-like whimpers. He puffs out a relieved breath as he shuts the door behind himself. Thank god. No Denise to be found.

 “Rey?” he calls softly. “It’s me. I came to check on you.”

Kylo takes a couple steps to her bedside and gently pulls back the sheet to find her curled in a ball underneath. Her thumb is jammed in her mouth up to the root and she’s sucking hard enough to swallow her cheeks. Her other hand is down the front of her panties, knuckles straining the fabric as her fingers move rhythmically within.

Her hair is a mess that he desperately wants to brush and condition and her face is streaked with dried tears. He stares at her, shocked before anything else, but she’s staring with hooded eyes at the door and doesn’t seem to notice him. She whimpers and cants her skinny hips against her hand.

Fuck. Kylo _feels_ his Alpha hindbrain prickle with pleasure at the sight of her masturbating so openly; it’s so fucking hot he can’t stand it. He clenches his jaw and keeps his trembling hands firmly in his pockets. She won’t be allowed to do that at home. That will earn her a spanking. Only daddies can make little girls like Rey feel good.

 “Rey.” He throws the weight of his designation behind his voice. It’s a command, not a greeting. “We don’t do those things in public, Rey. It’s for private time only.”

She doesn’t respond. Her hand keeps moving and she closes her eyes, saliva running down the edge of her thumb in earnest. It seems like she’s regressed down to an earlier age, maybe because of seeing her ‘mother’ the day before. Upsetting things must drag her back to increasingly childish stages.

Rey is _deeply_ traumatized by whatever she’s experienced. She won’t open up to Hux or anyone else—even if Kylo succeeds in bringing her home, she might not even open up to him. It’s frustrating and heartbreaking and it makes him want to hunt down Denise and snap her fucking neck.

Kylo crouches. “I’m sorry, honey. I shouldn’t have left you yesterday, but the other doctors made me. Are you upset with me?”

She nods. Makes sense.

 “I’m sorry. Does playing make you feel better?”

Her hazy eyes flicker to his and she nods again, sheepish. Kylo smiles back at her and resists the urge to cradle her cheek.

 “You can play in your elephant room at my house, baby. Did you still want to do that?” Another small nod. “Good… good. You’re going to be released tomorrow, and we can go straight there if you want. I have all kinds of toys and games and snacks for you.”

Rey hesitates, then pops her thumb from her mouth. “…No mommy?”

 “No. Never. It’s just us.” Kylo brushes the elbow on the arm she’s masturbating with. “Just us.”

That seems to satisfy her. She nods, quivering as her hand slips from her panties, and he steps aside to let her out of bed. He wants to lick her scent from her fingers but letting her wash it off is a _hair_ more professional. All he has to do is wait. At home she’ll come around to the idea of ‘playing’ with him.

Rey emerges with her hair haphazardly brushed and the tears washed from her cheeks. She taps her fingers together and closes her eyes when Kylo risks brushing a hand down her tangled mess of hair. They’re just out of sight of the camera. He can touch a bit.

 “Very good,” he praises. His hand sweeps under her jaw, cupping gently. “Look how pretty you are. Can you be a good girl for Doctor Hux?”

 “…Yes, daddy.” She wrings her hands and blinks. “Please don’t make me go back to the bad room with mommy. I’ll be good.” Tears well up, spilling quickly down her cheeks. “I promise I’ll be good.”

 “I know. I know. You don’t have to go back to the bad room.”

He grabs her when she breaks down into sobs, leaning over to gather her in a tight embrace. She’s half his size and soft; fragile Beta instead of plush Omega. Someone needs to protect her and give her a safe place to live out the trauma scarred in her mind. Kylo can do that. He won’t let her leave, either.

He rubs her back until he knows he’s been in the room too long. Rey hiccups and rubs her eyes with her knuckles as he bends to her eye level.

Kylo takes her small hands in his. “Rey—I want you to meet me at the park tomorrow when you’re released. Okay? Do you know where Eckmann Park is?”

 “‘N-No. Mommy never lets me outside.”

 “Okay… okay.” He swallows, mind running a mile a minute. Where can he pick her up? It shouldn’t be too obvious but the poor thing has no clue where she should go. “Why don’t you sit outside the emergency room on one of the benches? I’ll come get you from there, okay?”

 “Yes, daddy,” she sniffs.

 “Don’t go with anyone else. Wait for me.”

 “I will—I promise.” Her lower lip quivers. “I don’t want to go back to the bad room.”

Kylo cups her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. “You won’t. I promise.”

It’s already been too long. He risks a quick kiss to her forehead before he leaves, making sure she promises to behave for Dr. Hux. Rey wrings her hands until Kylo closes the door and can’t see her anymore.

—————

The next morning, Kylo calls into work sick for the first time in his career.

They’re stunned but allow him to take the day off. He spends most of the morning frantically preparing for his new baby’s arrival, from washing the sheets to vacuuming the curtains. There’s a lot to do. Everything needs to be perfect for her.

After, he visits the grocery store to stock up on simple foods he hopes she’ll like: fish sticks, mac and cheese, chicken tenders. He hesitates before adding some protein shakes to the mix as well, just to help her get her weight up. She’s thin as a rail.

  _And maybe you want to feed it to her in a bottle._

No. He’s not some fucking freak.

He brings home and groceries and packs them away near sippy cups and bottles and bowls with Disney Princess print. His heart swells with excitement and the first shred of happiness he’s felt in ages. This will work. She won’t sit him down and say it’s too ‘weird’ for her to let him spank her. She _wants_ to call him her daddy. There’s no heat or slick; no worries about mating bonds or pups.

Kylo leaves his home in mid-afternoon, around when Rey is being discharged. He wears sunglasses and ties his hair back in a ponytail to avoid detection, but hopes she’ll be right where he instructed so he doesn’t have to get out of the car and search.

And she is.

His heart catches in his throat when he spots her on the bench. Rey is dressed in her sweatpants and a thin t-shirt through which he can see her nipples. He rolls down the passenger window and waves once, which gets her hopping up and skittering to the car.

Rey slips in the passenger seat and hunkers down. “Mommy came five minutes ago. I lied… I told her I wanted a snack from the cafeteria.”

 “Good girl.” Kylo glances in the rearview mirror as they pull away from the curb. “We can go straight home and settle in. Do you have all your things, honey? Anything else you need?”

 “I don’t think so.” She peers up through her lashes, tapping her fingers again. “…No bad room?”

 “No bad room, baby. Never again.”

There’s nowhere he needs to bring her except straight home where she belongs. She’ll be safe there—and she’ll never leave.  


	5. you are the rustling of leaves

It’s strange having someone else around the house, but Kylo welcomes Rey’s nervous presence.

She shuffles past him through the front door and her mouth pops open in a surprised circle. Her clothes need to be changed and he’s eager to wash her hair, but he lets her explore the first floor for a bit. Kylo smiles and locks the door behind himself. She won’t be leaving again without him.

Bare feet pad across his hardwood floors as she loops through the kitchen and back to the foyer. Rey smiles, passing him again on her way to the living room where he sat masturbating to fantasies of her just a few days prior. Now she’s here and no one can tear her away from him. _No one._

She sits on the couch. “I like this.”

 “Do you? I’m glad.” Kylo nods toward the stairs. “Don’t you want to see your bedroom?”

Rey twists around with a wild gasp. “My own bedroom?!” She paws over the back of the couch and bounces to her feet, clapping her hands excitedly. “Can we go see?!”

Kylo resists the urge to envelop her in a hug, opting instead to grasp her waving hands in his. She’s rocking on her heels, chewing her lower lip in her struggle to contain her excitement, and he just wants to fucking _squeeze_ her. It’s never been like this before. There’s no acting; no awkwardness. It’s perfect.

He searches her eyes. “What do we say?”

Rey huffs her hair out of her face. He’ll punish that kind of bratty behavior once she’s adjusted.

 “ _Pllllleaaaase?_ ” she whines. Her bare feet step up on his dress shoes so they’re almost nose-to-nose. He can only stare. “Please, daddy?”

Alpha brain rouses. Kylo’s fingers twitch around her thin wrists and he manages a nod without kissing her, a testament to his medications and years of self control. Soon she’ll be comfortable and he can try it. He’s never been with a Beta, but he knows it can’t be worse than tolerating an Omega dripping slick like a damn faucet.

Rey slips away from him and up the stairs in a flutter and a giggle. He trudges after her, trying to ignore fantasies of her seeping into his thoughts and distracting him from more important things. She needs to be cleaned and fed before he entertains musings on what her lithe little body will feel like underneath him.

But his hormones don’t want to let it go. Her presence in the house drugs him more than any Omega pheromones ever have and he’s woozy from the pleasure of it. Rey is _all his_. Completely dependent. She’s even afraid of being outside on her own. Kylo rubs his face as blood pulses south and his work pants grow tight and uncomfortable. Fuck.

He peers into the bedroom and finds Rey already tearing into her toys. She has one of her stuffed elephants tucked under her arm while she rifles through her things with all the eagerness of a child on Christmas morning. Kylo leans on the doorframe and slides his hands in his pockets, content to watch her enjoy it all. She deserves it.

Rey leans back on her calves after a couple minutes, frenetic energy fading. Her lower lip quivers.

 “Is this… is this all for me?” she asks, tapping her fingertips together.

 “Yes, dear. It’s all yours.” Kylo assesses the mess she’s made and can’t help a laugh. “All yours to clean up, too.”

Her fingers tap faster and she looks up at him through her lashes, nervous, reticent. Tempting.

 “…No bad room?” Rey clarifies.

 “No bad room. I’ll still love you, even when you’re bad. And when you do misbehave, I’ll explain why I’m going to punish you for it.” He saunters to where she’s kneeling and picks up a pink nightgown along the way. It will do. “Clean up and I’ll start a bath for you.”

 “Will—will you leave?!” She scrambles to grab his belt, hazel eyes wide and frightened. “D-Don’t go! Don’t leave me!”

It would be so easy. _Daddy won’t leave if you’re a good girl._ She’s in the perfect spot to suck his cock and she’ll do it and enjoy it, but it’s manipulative and plain fucking evil. Rey is very sick. He can’t take advantage of her fragility just to get off.

Kylo swallows a lump in his throat. He strokes a hand across her tangled hair and she closes her eyes, nuzzling into his palm, tears trickling down her cheeks. She loves him. She _needs_ him. If he ever lets her go, he’s certain she won’t survive without him.

 “I won’t leave,” he reassures softly. “I’m going to be in your bathroom just a few feet away. Can you pick out a pair of panties for bed time?”

Rey sniffles. “I can pick?”

 “Of course. Big girls can help pick their clothes.”

That seems to make her happy. She nods and rubs her nose with the back of her hand, and Kylo bends over to kiss the top of her head. Rey sets to putting away her new toys, marveling at each one as she sets it in her toy chest. He hovers at the bathroom door to watch her for a long minute before slipping away.

Soon the bathroom is filled with the soft smell of bubble bath and thick, warm air. It’s a little claustrophobic to Kylo but Rey enjoys the humidity when she tiptoes in. He leans back on his knees to watch her tug off her old clothes: no panties, no bra. All her beautiful tan skin is on display.

She’s thin; riddled with bruises and scars. Kylo grasps her hips and kisses above her belly button, drawing a shy giggle and her thin fingers combing through his hair. It feels like heaven. He purrs before he realizes it and she gasps in surprise.

 “You’re like a kitty!” she laughs.

He rumbles something like a yes, nibbling her skin and tasting as much of her as he can. She’s virtually hairless and has some nicks from where she’s cut herself a couple times—something he can fix. He’ll shave her from now on and make sure it’s done correctly.

Rey steps in the tub and happily plops down in the water. It sends a splash over the rim but Kylo couldn’t care less about a little mess. He rolls up his sleeves and watches her take a dramatic deep breath and sink beneath the surface into the suds. She pops up again, gasping and beaming, reaching for one of her toys. Little waterproof things. They’re bright and float.

 “Is it okay if daddy washes you?” he asks, mesmerized by the glistening of her skin.

 “Yes.” Her eyes flicker to his, suddenly nervous. “Maybe… maybe not… m-my…”

Kylo wets a loofa and nods, smiling to put her at ease. “Between your legs? I don’t have to touch you there, honey. When I’m done you can wash yourself.”

She’s relieved. Rey leans over the tub and kisses his cheek with wet, soapy lips, then she slides back into the water and resumes playing. She likes the little neon boats that tilt and bob with the waves she makes. Just like a child, she’s hypnotized.

Kylo sets to the task of washing her. Dirt comes off and quickly stains the water brown and she jumps a few times when he grazes a fresh cut. He scrubs her hair with soft-smelling shampoo while she cleans between her legs and over her small breasts, no more than a light palmful if he were to touch them. It’s easy to stare while she’s distracted by her rubber ducky.

He licks his lips, imagining leaning over her and taking one of her pink nipples in his mouth. Christ. He’s going to be jerking off until he’s raw.

Taking advantage just makes him like Denise, and that’s the last thing he wants to be. The woman likely holds other captives for her disgusting heat cycle and takes out her urges on them. Too repulsive for even a desperate Alpha to consider fucking.

Rey watches the water drain while Kylo dries her off. He politely avoids her sensitive areas and inspects the burns down her back and lacerations around her ankles and wrists. She was chained down like an animal—molested and beaten. His eye twitches and he forces himself to focus on her bright smile in the mirror. Revenge will come soon enough.

 “Thank you for my bath!” Rey chirps. “And my new bedroom! And my new clothes!” She clings to his shoulders as he kneels to help her into her pink panties. “Pink is my favorite color.”

 “Is it? What’s your favorite food?”

 “Cupcakes.”

Kylo guides her panties up her hips, laughing. “That doesn’t surprise me. What’s your favorite food for dinner, little one? Breakfast?”

Her eyes meet his and she goes blank, expression wiped utterly from her face.

Rey stares right through him. She stills holds his shoulders and doesn’t respond when Kylo gently calls her name and touches her cheek. He slips her nightgown over her head and cups her face in both of his hands, focusing on her blank gaze. Her triggers are so varied and odd that he can’t hope to predict them. She shuts right down and regresses.

 “Did Denise only feed you one thing?” he asks. He strokes his thumbs across her cheeks. Poor thing. Poor fragile little thing. “Did you not like it?”

No response. Worse than in the hospital.

Kylo carefully lifts her into his arms and carries her to his bed. Hers is more for punishment and appearances—he fully intends on sleeping beside her every night, starting now.

Rey curls into a ball under the sheets. Her thumb pops in her mouth and she suckles sloppily, drool running down her hand and wetting the pillow. She may not used the bathroom like she should, so Kylo leaves for a moment to find one of her diapers.

His heart pounds with excitement. He’s not fucked up. He won’t _enjoy_ putting her in a diaper.

Back in his bedroom, Rey has a hand nestled down the front of her new panties. Her eyes are hooded and she’s sucking rhythmically in time with her squirming knuckles, hips rolling into her touch. Kylo doesn’t mind. She looks lovely using masturbation to self-soothe, and he certainly won’t stop her.

He sits beside her legs to watch. It’s hypnotic. She shivers and her eyes flutter, lost in her own little world of pleasure where no one can harm her. Beautiful.

Kylo smiles at her dreamy expression. “Does that feel good, Rey?” She nods a bit. The haze is clearing up but she isn’t quite back to reality. Maybe she will be if and when she climaxes. Interesting. “Do you mind me watching?”

Rey shakes her head. Good. That gives him free reign to watch her masturbate to completion and not feel a lick of guilt for it. She’s lovely like this, fresh tan skin all taut across her bones from the strain of her excitement, thumb planted in her mouth, bobbing gently. He’ll have to train her on a pacifier.

For her own good, of course. He isn’t sexually aroused by the thought of infantilizing her so much. He isn’t.

Soft whimpers mingle with her thumb sucking. She squirms and gasps, bucking her hips faster. Kylo’s hands tremble in his lap, desperate to feel her muscles twitching and jumping when she comes, but he doesn’t want to push her too far.

His mouth runs dry. “I love you. Daddy loves you.” Then a trembling hand grabs her thigh before he knows he’s done it. “You’re such a good girl.”

The muscles tighten and flex under his palm. Rey doesn’t reply but a muffled moan and shudder signals her orgasm moments later. Kylo stares as her hips stutter, eyes drooping closed, and her thumb slips from her mouth. There’s no gush of slick; no nauseating smell. _Perfect_.

She blinks, whimpering in confusion—then she reaches blindly towards Kylo. “Daddy?” she mumbles. “D-Daddy?”

He crawls behind her in an instant. Rey turns and curls into his chest, quivering like a leaf. Kylo pulls the blankets over them and gathers her closer, already purring to comfort her. He hasn’t changed out of his clothes but it hardly matters. She needs him.

 “I’m here,” he whispers. “I’m here, baby.” Her hands cling to his shirt and smear the scent of her across his chest: light and soft; nothing like an Omega.

Soon she’s fast asleep, snoring softly. Kylo guides her hand to his nose and inhales her scent for a minute before licking, then licking again. He needs more. It’s the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted and he’s hooked with the first hit. Whatever biological urge he’s supposed to have for Omegas has crisscrossed with the smell of Beta and allure fragile things.

Rey is perfect. He wraps his arms around her and buries his nose in her hair. She’s perfect, and all his, and he’s never going to share her.


	6. and you are that honeysuckle breeze

Against common sense, Kylo is elated to find Rey has wet the bed when he wakes in the morning.

She hasn’t recovered from the mention of Denise the previous night. He slips out of bed and out of his pajamas down to his briefs, and finds Rey curled in a ball with her thumb in her mouth. Her eyes widen when she catches him staring at her.

Kylo leans over the bed, gently brushing her hair from her face. “I’m not mad, honey. I’m not mad.” He strokes her head until her eyes flutter shut. “Daddy will give you a nice warm bath and clean clothes. Do you think it’s fair to wear a diaper for me?”

Rey nods slowly. Christ. She’s perfect.

He strips her out of the stained clothes and adds them to a pile with the sheets and comforter. He should have a scrub brush somewhere for the mattress.

Rey refuses to speak or walk. She reaches out for Kylo until he picks her up, pressing her very naked body against his chest and close to his cock. Too close. He winces and carries her to his bathroom to get her cleaned up for the day.

What will she do when he has to return to work? Can she be trusted home alone? She certainly won’t risk running away into the outside world.

Kylo bends at the waist to start a bath, still supporting Rey on one hip with one arm. She sucks away at her thumb and squirms in his grasp, whimpering a bit, then her bottom shifts lower. Kylo kisses her temple and stiffens when she grazes the root of his cock, wriggling her hips as low as she can.

He clears his throat. “Rey—”

 “Wanna play,” she whines. Her wet thumb rubs across his chest and she buries her face there. Her voice raises an octave. “Wanna _play_!”

 “Daddy needs to clean you up first.” He lowers her to her feet and hides a smile at her pouting scowl. “We can play as much as you want after. Maybe go for a walk? Watch some cartoons?”

Rey stamps her foot. She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs, strutting in a small circle.

 “Play now!” she demands.

 “Rey. We aren’t playing right now. If you don’t stop being naughty, I’m going to spank you.”

That quiets her until the bath is done being drawn. Before Kylo can get in, Rey steps in with a big splash and sinks down until he can only see her eyes above the water. She blows bubbles across the surface and eyes Kylo as he approaches, thumbs hooked over the hem of his briefs. He can bathe with her. Right?

Maybe not. All the skin he’s seeing is giving him a hard on and he doesn’t want to scare her. He hesitates, when Rey abruptly bursts out of the water.

She grabs his briefs and tugs down without bothering to ask for permission. Kylo grunts in surprise then catches himself on the wall as Rey takes his cock through her pink lips, almost down to the hilt.

 _Shit_. He knows he looks like a fool, eyebrows raised in shock, panting at the sight of her swallowing his cock halfway down her throat. She blinks innocently up at him as she traces her tongue along the underside and lingers under the head. _Holy shit_.

Kylo instinctively cups the back of her head, breathless. “Rey, baby—”

Rey bobs her head, wet squelches punctuating her taking his length down her throat. It’s so sudden and unbelievably hot that Kylo starts coming before he’s registered what’s going on. He swears and fists her hair and Rey makes this swallowing motion that feels like she’s pulling him in, milking his cock.

He tries pulling out but she whimpers and buries her face against his pelvis. Kylo holds her there as he comes down her throat, hips jerking and voice hitching in his chest. His briefs remain pooled around his ankles where Rey left them, now damp with water.

She splashes back in the water, tapping her fingertips together. “Play now?”

It’s fucking sad—it’s tragic. Kylo sags against the wall and rubs his heaving chest, cock dripping cum and hanging limp against his thigh, and he knows she only did it to manipulate him. Rey uses sexual favors to get what she wants but she’s still behaving like a child—and he just wants her to do it again.

He nods. “Yeah, yeah. We can play.”

She brightens and leaps out of the tub. Kylo catches her forearms before she books it out of the bathroom and he tries to look her in the eye. He’ll never get a straight answer. She’s covering up a lot of pain.

 “Why did you just do that?” he asks.

 “Play!” Rey whines and claws at his hand. Tears brim in her eyes. “Daddy got special kisses so Rey gets to play! Rey wants to PLAY!”

 “You don’t have to do that to get things from me. Sometimes you have to be patient and wait to get the things you want.”

That triggers a meltdown. Rey wails and sinks to the wet floor, sobbing hysterically about how mean Kylo is because he won’t let her play. He feels guilty, because she just sucked him off so it seems like it’s only fair to let her go play with her toys. His head spins, reaching blindly for all those years of med school to guide him.

Kylo pinches the bridge of his nose. “Okay, okay, _fine_. We can go play.”

Rey brightens up immediately and scrambles from the bathroom still dripping water. He follows with a towel, hoping he can dry her off somewhat.

She takes off like a bullet for her bedroom, trailing water behind her and giggling. Kylo takes a minute to put on sweatpants before he heads down the hall to see what the hell she wants to play with. He should fire bomb this Denise bitch’s house. Where else did Rey learn to trade blowjobs for playtime?

It’s repulsive, but he’s repulsive, too.

He opens the door and finds her lying in her bed with her legs spread wide. She taps her fingers together and strains her neck, frowning.

 “You said we could play,” she sniffles.

Kylo avoids looking at her pussy. He’s got a whole lifetime of suppressed rut to worry about.

 “I’m here,” he replies. “We can play. Do you want to do a board game? Watch a movie?”

 “Rey wants the buzz-buzz. For playtime.”

 “Buzz-buzz?”

She curls her toes and gently touches herself, and Kylo finally picks up on her meaning. A vibrator—so she associates playtime and general pleasure with being stimulated by one of her psychopath parents. Is she just regressed from the mention of Denise? She was very happy with her bedroom and toys yesterday.

Kylo wanders to her side. “Daddy uses the buzz-buzz on you?”

 “Yes. Playtime.”

 “Wouldn’t you rather play with your toys?”

Rey wrinkles her nose. “No tingles.”

It’s almost _too_ fucked up. Almost.

Kylo shrugs, petting her hair. “Daddy doesn’t have a buzz-buzz in the house, baby. Is there something else he can do for you?” His heart pounds because he knows it’s wrong but if it’s what she wants…

The severely damaged woman he’s lured into his home probably wants anything he’ll give her. She frowns and stares at her lap, disappointed. He considers running to the pharmacy to pick up a small vibrator for now, just to keep her happy.

Kylo kneels at her bedside. “Has anyone ever given _you_ special kisses, Rey?”

She blinks and pops her thumb in her mouth, shaking her head. Of course they haven’t.

He guides her to the edge of the bed and makes sure she has pillows behind her head. It isn’t supposed to go this far—he’s supposed to let her take her time, get used to him, then maybe broach sex. But Rey is watching him over her stomach with her thumb in her mouth and he can’t imagine saying no.

The brief bath seems to have cleaned her up well enough. Kylo inhales the scent of soap and Beta, curling his huge hands around her thin thighs and gently prying her apart. Rey squirms and he shushes her as he bends closer to her pussy, clean and delicate and glistening with a hint of moisture.

He kisses from the bottom of her slit to the top and sweeps the tip of his tongue along her clit. Rey giggles and her thighs close around his ears. She’s so beautiful. Even when she’s throwing a tantrum.

Kylo laps his tongue across the nub, careful not to stimulate her with too much too soon. She gasps around her thumb and keeps sucking, hips rolling into each pass he makes around her clit. Good.

Rey paws at his hair. “S-Special kisses for Rey?”

 “Mhm.” He slips deeper into her and strokes her trembling thighs. “Yes, honey.”

Her body is responsive. Kylo gets a taste of her musk when she comes several minutes later, panting and fisting her fingers in his hair. She makes sweet noises in her throat and calls him ‘daddy’ between gasps. He closes his eyes and basks in the taste of her and the sensation of her soft pussy rubbing against his lips.

Rey’s thighs quiver as he draws back, licking his lips. He shouldn’t have done it. He can already feel pheromones prickling down his chest and knows the unthinkable will happen soon, but she looks so flushed and lovely, awash in the afterglow.

Kylo crawls into the bed and gathers Rey to his chest. Her pulse races, thundering through her back.

 “I liked that,” she whispers. She kisses his collarbone. “I liked it lots.” Her fingers stroke his chest and Kylo can’t hold back a satisfied rumbling purr. “Kitty.”

 “Mhm,” he mumbles. “Daddy is just a big kitty who needs a nap. We’ll have breakfast soon.”

Her shell seems to be opening. She nuzzles under his jaw and he tries to gather the sheets around them, already becoming fiercely protective. It will be too late soon—Kylo knows he’s due to go into rut and he’ll try to knot anything within reach. But Rey is a Beta not designed for such things.

He swallows a lump and hugs her closer. Everything will work out. It has to.


	7. you are the sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is complete as of right now, but if i'm in the mood i can add more--at least this is some kind of closure

 “That patient of yours has gone missing, Ren.”

Kylo eyes the two men before him across his vast mahogany desk, both uneasy. His pheromones are whipping into a frenzy and even Betas can sense the change. Rey’s presence in the house is overwhelming the suppressants—he’ll be in rut soon.

He scratches under his jaw. “What of it?”

 “ _You_ were very attached to her. Any idea where she might have gone?”

 “Haven’t the faintest idea,” Kylo replies. Tucked away in her bed playing with her Etch-A-Sketch probably, or maybe watching cartoons. “Hopefully she’s found.”

Frank sets his meaty hands on the edge of the desk and leans forward. Kylo resists the urge to rip out his throat; his lower eyelid twitches, growl in his chest.

 “You’ll go to jail for a long time if you took that girl,” Frank says coldly.

 “Thanks for letting me know.” Kylo rises from his chair and gently settles his fingertips on his desk, meeting Frank’s glare evenly. Patrick has the sense to move back. “If you’ll excuse me—I’m not feeling well, so I think I’ll go home.”

 “Let us know if you hear or find anything,” Patrick adds. “Thank you for your cooperation, Doctor Ren.”

Kylo nods. The two men leave his office in the next minute and he’s alone again.

He shrugs out of his lab coat and hangs it on the wall. Sweat beads at the nape of his neck and he knows he can’t ignore his urges anymore. He may end up enticing the wrong kind of attention from a patient or passerby and _that_ will be a disaster.

But he has Rey, and she’ll always be enough.

—————

It’s raining by the time Kylo arrives home. Rey is in the living room coloring in one of her new books but she shrinks and comes running when the door shuts. She leaps into his arms and he grunts and stumbles, dropping his messenger bag rather than her.

 “Daddy!” she crows. She throws her skinny arms around his neck and peppers his cheeks and throat with wet kisses. Her legs wrap around his waist and Kylo groans. “I missed you!”

 “Hi baby.” He grabs her bottom under her pink nightgown and squeezes. “You didn’t get dressed today, hm?”

Rey huffs and squirms closer as Kylo carries her to the living room. She’s done relatively well being alone all day, though she pitched a fit the first time he left for work. Now she’s knows he’ll come home.

 “I like my nightgown,” she sniffs.

 “I know you do, but good girls get dressed every morning, honey.” Kylo slowly sits with Rey in his lap and surveys all the toys and shit strewn around. “And they clean up their toys. Right?”

She buries her face in his neck and whimpers. Not behaving well enough for him is her worst fear—but she’s figuring out that she can get away with it.

Kylo smiles, nibbling her earlobe and sliding a hand up the front of her gown. Rey giggles and shifts in his lap.

 “You’re not a bad girl, are you?” he whispers in her ear. His palm roams across flat, taut skin to a small breast, and she bites the collar of his shirt. “You always do what daddy asks, don’t you?”

 “Mhm.” She chews his shirt for a minute before hiding her face in his neck again. “No bad room?”

He shakes his head, prickling with heat as he cups Rey’s breast entirely in his palm. She mumbles and tightens her long legs around his waist.

It’s unbearable being pressed against her like this. Kylo presses her hip down into his lap, breathing unevenly against her temple and trying to find friction through his slacks. Heat crawls along his throat and up the back of his neck; he’s itching to find a mating gland to lick but there’s none to be found.

His thumb brushes across her nipple and the soft sigh she makes has him reaching for his belt buckle. Rey rolls her hips, still breathing against the side of his neck, and Kylo pulls open his slacks as quickly as he can. The roof of his mouth itches like hell so he gently bites the crook of Rey’s neck, holding firm as he tugs on her panties. Instinct.

She presses closer. “Daddy—you’re biting me.”

 “Mhm.” He tosses the panties aside and nibbles hungrily up her neck. No going back now. “Stay nice and still, okay? We’re going to try something.”

Rey nods, trembling just a bit.

Impatient, Kylo slips his cock free and guides Rey to it, stroking her slit along the shaft. She tenses like he assumed she would but Alpha brain doesn’t care. Rut is brimming in his thoughts and it wants him to bury his cock and knot inside her no matter how wet she is, even if it’s going to cause her severe pain.

Then Rey slips away, wringing her hands and backing toward the kitchen. Her retreat triggers something long dormant that Kylo struggles to resist.

He swallows and buttons his pants. “What’s wrong? Are you hungry?”

 “Yes—yes.” Rey drops to her knees to pick up the toys scattered around her, gathering them to her chest. Her arms tremble. “And I have to clean. I didn’t clean earlier. Rey has to clean.”

Fuck. Back to third person.

Kylo rises, no easy task with a raging erection, and ruffles Rey’s hair on his way past her to the kitchen. It’s too fast for her. He’s a fucking dipshit.

Maybe he can find a prostitute to take the edge off—because masturbating only works a few times. Omegas will be all too willing and shouldn’t cost much. Hiring a Beta is too big a risk.

He goes about the task of making dinner, choosing something easy that Rey loves: chicken alfredo. She sits on the couch and sucks her thumb while she watches cartoons, curled into a ball under her favorite green blanket. Her toys are put away but she’s still wearing the nightgown. And nothing else.

She’s far too tempting and he has far too little self control. He needs a solution, tonight.

 “Dinner time,” Kylo calls. He sets two places and peers into the living room. “Rey? Aren’t you hungry?”

The blanket is dropped on the floor. She’s gone.

Kylo swears and stalks to the front door first to see if she’s wandered down the road. Heart pounding, he leans back inside and heads upstairs, hoping she’s in the bathroom or her bedroom. She wouldn’t run away so suddenly. She loves living here.

He checks both bathrooms and finds them empty. Fearing the worst, he takes out his phone to call the police, which is really fucking stupid, but he can’t lose her when he’s worked so hard—

Kylo opens her bedroom door and finds her lying in bed. She’s on top of the covers in the near darkness, a hand moving between her legs under the nightgown, and he picks up the scent of her, musky and cloyingly sweet. He hovers near the door. He doesn’t want to scare her or do something he’ll regret.

Rey lets her head fall to the side. “I think… I think I’m ready now.”

 “Don’t you want your dinner?” Kylo shuts the door and works through his dress shirt. “You scared me, baby. I thought you went for a walk by yourself.”

 “‘M sorry.”

He kneels at the side of the bed and roughly turns her toward himself, letting her legs drape over his shoulders. She’s ready. Kylo traces his nose along her slit, inhaling and kissing up to her swollen clit, and Rey’s thighs tremble around his ears.

 “You don’t have to apologize,” he murmurs. “Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

 “I’m—I’m not in trouble?”

He sucks gently on her clit for a moment, drawing whimpers and small fingers in his hair.

 “No, you’re not in trouble. You’re daddy’s good girl.”

Rey nods, rolling her hips. “Yes… yes… I do good. I do good.”

 “Mhm.” Kylo opens his belt with one hand, holding Rey’s hip with the other. He kisses along her slit again and back to her clit—she has to be wet enough now but he wants her to come first. “Do you play like this when I’m not home?”

 “Some… sometimes.”

 “Yeah? Does it feel good?” He pushes down his pants and palms his cock, groaning.

Her fingers tighten. “Y-Yes. I like rubbing on my blanket. I like the tingles.”

 “Good girl. I think you deserve more tingles.”

Rey makes a host of soft whines and whispers ‘daddy’ over and over while she rolls her hips against Kylo’s mouth. He strokes her ribs with his fingertips until she whimpers and climaxes, squeezing her thighs around his ears and tugging his hair. She gasps and squirms as Kylo climbs into the bed completely naked.

There isn’t much room but he doesn’t care. He turns Rey on her stomach and nearly bites her shoulder when she whines about it.

 “I don’t like this,” she sniffles. “I feel squished!”

Fuck. Kylo leans back and eyes the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

He scoops up Rey with her blanket and settles her in his lap instead. Instinct screams to bend her over and fuck her from behind, but her small smile is a better reward than satisfying that urge.

She shrouds herself in the blanket and grasps Kylo’s shoulders. “Can you help me please?”

He grits his teeth, frustrated and growling in his throat, and grasps Rey’s waist. She wriggles then gasps as he tries to carefully lower her on the head of his cock, and her nails dig into his skin. Fuck, this is fucking impossible. He just wants to plunge into her but she’s delicate Beta—

 “You’re so fucking hot,” Kylo growls. His hands slide down to her hips and he pushes down. “Come on, baby. You can do it.”

Rey hides her face in his neck and squirms and whimpers as she’s slowly impaled on his cock. Kylo pants, clutching her hips hard to keep from thrusting up into her, and he kisses whatever bits of Rey’s skin that he can reach. She sometimes kisses back.

It’s an incredible feeling. Only the enjoyable things in life are taboo, and fucking a Beta is no different. Her muscles stretch and strain around his length and knowing she’s uncomfortable and too small for him gives Kylo sadistic satisfaction. He’s breaking her open. This is for sheer sexual thrill.

He kisses her ear. “You’re taking it, Rey—I’m almost all the way there. Do you like daddy’s big cock?”

 “It’s… it’s big. Your skin is hot.”

 “I know—I know. That’s because I love you so much.”

Kylo holds her closer as he sinks inside to the hilt, and he’s breathless for a minute, feeling her heart fluttering and muscles contracting. He can probably come like this.

But Rey starts moving slowly up and down, using the armrests to help her along, and he worries more about _not_ coming. Her cheeks flush pink and she pants through her mouth, which doesn’t help. Kylo reaches under her nightgown to play with her tits before impatiently tearing the damn thing off.

He licks his thumb and watches her, teasing her clit. Rey chews her lower lip and bounces faster in his lap, softly pleading for nothing in particular, and Kylo feels her straining around his cock. He clenches his jaw and winds a hand lightly around her thin throat.

 “Are you going to come for me?” He brushes her lower lip with his thumb and Rey whines. “Suck.”

Her lips part. She curls her tongue around his thumb and sucks rhythmically as her writhing grows faster. Blood streaks in thin lines along Kylo’s cock and it’s one of the most satisfying things he’s ever seen.

 “Daddy,” she mumbles, “daddy…” Rey chokes on a gasp and scrabbles at his chest. “Ah! Ah!”

The muscles ripple and spasm and she’s coming before he can prepare himself for it. His knot swells, a warning that he’s going to do the same and should probably stop, but Kylo winds up pinning her to the floor on her back, pounding into her. It’s an urge that’s hard to ignore.

He holds her wrists, eagerly fucking her amidst a mess of toys. Rey arches her hips and sucks her thumb. It’s not right, but no one is unhappy.

 “Gonna come inside you,” Kylo pants. “God—I love you so much—”

 “I love you, daddy. I had _two_ tingle times today!”

Rey’s beaming around her thumb. He kisses her cheek just as he climaxes, gasping and pushing harder, forcing the knot inside her tight heat. His cum pulses deeper and Kylo groans in her hair, satisfied. She whines and struggles under his weight.

 “You’re heavy!” Her whines turn into sobs. “Why are we stuck?! I’m stuck daddy—I’m stuck!”

Shit. Kylo huffs a breath and rolls to his side to give Rey space. Her cheeks are stained with tears and she’s pushing on his chest, trying to free herself from the knot. It’s going to be fifteen minutes or so.

 “Shh, shh, shh. You’re only stuck to daddy for a little while, honey. It won’t hurt you.” He gathers her close to his chest, rubbing her back while she cries. Rey ducks her head under his chin. “Sometimes daddy gets extra excited when we play and we get stuck together. It’s not for very long.”

 “…Promise?”

Thinking of her being anxious and innocent and trapped on his knot is enough to stimulate another release of cum. Kylo nods and puffs into Rey’s hair, slowly rolling his hips, hoping to fill her until she tells him all about that, too.

He tugs her blanket over them and purrs the way she likes to help her fall asleep. He can smell blood and he’s sure penetration hurt, but she didn’t complain and didn’t tell him to stop. Any other selfish woman would’ve, and they certainly wouldn’t assume the role that he needs and wants.

What a good girl Rey is. What a good, sweet girl.


End file.
